Carter and Lori
Carter Stevens is the genetic daughter of Lori Stevens, whom David and Elizabeth Wilson selected to use as an egg donor, because Elizabeth struggled to have children on her own. History Lori Stevens kidnapped Lyndon Wilson when she was three years old, from the Wilsons' front lawn, and put her into a waiting car, with Taylor Wilson watching from the doorway.Episode: Love the Way You Lie. She raised Lyndon as "Carter Stevens" and as her own daughter, and she believes Carter and Taylor are her real daughters, because she was an egg donor to the Wilson parents, and told Elizabeth she felt like it was her right to have at least one of the twins. Separation and manhunt When a high school party was busted by the police, Carter learned of her abduction, but she wanted nothing more than to be with Lori, whom she believed to be her real mom. As a result, Carter assisted, in most cases, with Lori hiding and not getting caught, and she deployed Gabe, Ofe, Bird and Crash to help her find Lori and investigate her aliases. Meanwhile, Lori used Max to get messages to Carter. The night before the twins' birthday, Lori met with Carter at the Quik 'N Easy, with Max and Crash watching on, and gave to Carter an address, key, and burner phone that was good for only one call, so they could run away together the next day.Episode: The Fugitive. However, with Taylor's begging and Carter seeing her baby pictures for the first time, Carter cried to David that she couldn't make the decision to go on her own and instead wanted to stay with the Wilsons, but she was too scared to call Lori and tell her, because she wasn't sure if Lori would still love her.Episode: Throw Momma From the Train. Stalker Whilst running away with Crash, Carter and Crash went back to she and Lori's old apartment, wherein Carter found a number right above her height chart. She later went to the building in which the number—zip code—belonged to and retrived a package of photos that had been waiting for Carter to pick them up for three months. Carter confronted David and Elizabeth with these photos, and realized that the Lori she thought she knew and the Lori that she is seeing now isn't the same Lori; she doubts Lori really wanted her, now that she knows Lori was their stalker. At the Wilsons, Lori, who posed on the phone with Elizabeth as a therapist specializing in teen trauma, presented Carter with an envelope of a picture of David and asked Carter about her family, though she never asked her what she thought of Elizabeth and is shocked to hear about Grant. Carter later tells Elizabeth she saw Lori, and she accompanies Elizabeth in meeting her at the designated location. The goal is to apprehend Lori, but she instead finds and drugs Carter, then kidnaps her again. Abducted again Carter knows she was abducted, and the fact that Lori drugged her shocks her more; she is wary and untrusting of Lori, more so after seeing the gun. When Lori mentions plans of also kidnapping Taylor, Carter makes a run for it, but Lori catches her and forces her to send a text message to Taylor to all meet at the diner. Taylor doesn't come alone, however, and Carter notices a wire on Taylor's back. Lori relays the truth to the twins, with Elizabeth sitting next to Lori. When things don't go according to Lori's plan, she decides they won't leave until things are worked out. Carter reaches over and unplugs the mic Taylor is wearing, which causes Kyle to rush in. The twins run when they get a chance, and Lori runs after them. When Elizabeth attacks Lori, Carter grabs Lori's gun the first chance she gets and puts it someplace far away and high from Lori. As David rushes to tackle Lori, the twins rush over to Elizabeth. Lori's incarceration After Lori was apprehended, the bond Carter felt between she and Lori was severed, though Lori still believes Carter is her daughter—not Elizabeth's. Meanwhile, Carter continues to uncover further details of the story. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Season 1 relationships Category:Season 2 relationships Category:Familial relationships